1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a bottom chassis, and is a method of fabricating a bottom chassis of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been adopted as one of the most widely used flat panel displays applicable to various electronics devices due to their low power consumption, low weight, thin structure, and high resolution.
An LCD typically includes a liquid crystal panel having two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates and displaying an image, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal panel, and a bottom chassis that can be disposed below the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit to receive the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit. The bottom chassis also dissipates heat from a light source, acts as a ground, and intercepts electromagnetic waves.
However, a conventional steel plate used to manufacture a bottom chassis may not have sufficient strength if the bottom chassis is too thin. To increase the strength of a bottom chassis, a steel plate that is thicker than 1 mm has mostly been used, which makes the bottom chassis bulky and thick as compared to other components of the LCD. Thus, there is a limited ability to reduce the overall thickness and weight of an LCD having a conventional thick bottom chassis. The above conventional bottom chassis may have a number of drawbacks. For example, it may be vulnerable to contamination from operator's fingerprints or affected by contaminants during an assembling process of manufacturing an LCD.
Thus, there is a need for an approach to make a thin, a high strength bottom chassis that can be suitable to achieve a slim, lightweight LCD and while also being a contaminant proof chassis.